


Best Dick

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [204]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, M/M, NSFW, Sam loves Benny's dick, Sam riding Benny, teeny tiny bit of power play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:24:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8075188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Benny has the best dick Sam's ever had the pleasure to sit on.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is from Tumblr.
> 
> Warning: nsfw, bottom Sam, Sam riding Benny, tiny bit of power play.

Sam _loves_  being full of dick, and Benny has one of the best dicks for sitting on that Sam’s ever seen.

Sam would probably be the first to admit that his sample size isn’t exactly huge–even when you consider what he got up to without a soul, it’s still a reasonably portioned sample size–but that hardly matters. With Benny, Sam never wants to look again. He’s found the perfect guy, end of story.

He’s perfect for far more than just his dick, of course, Sam’s not shallow like that, no that all. But it _is_  a really, really nice part of the whole package deal, and one Benny is more than happy to let Sam get his fill of.

Tonight, Sam pushes Benny onto the bed, strokes, teases, and touches them both, makes them both pant and sweat before giving in to what he really wants. He sucks Benny’s cock while opening himself up, not the easiest feat, concentration divided between two such crucial tasks, but he manages, loves being filled like that. Soon enough, though, he’s open and needing more.

He doesn’t wait, just releases Benny’s cock and looks up at his lover, who’s staring down at him, slack-jawed with lust-blown eyes. He grins, then gets up so he can re-position himself.

He sinks down onto Benny’s cock in one smooth motion, well-practiced at it by this point, infinitely desiring to have the feeling once more. They both groan when Sam is fully seated.

Benny moves his hands to Sam’s hips, thumbs gently flicking over the skin, teasing. Sam holds still for a few seconds, waiting, but, as always, his body pushes him to continue, to keep going, to push the feeling further, higher.

He rocks his body slowly, drawing it out. There are times for getting off fast and dirty, but this isn’t one of them. He wants this to last as long as possible.

He keeps rocking, reaches one hand down to tease his own hard cock, rubbing the leaking pre-come around the head, throwing his head back and moaning. Benny groans when Sam exposes his throat, becomes a long, lean line above him, and Sam can’t help but grin through the pleasure-filled haze.

Sam still keeps the pace slow, pushing himself steadily but infinitesimally slowly to that precipice. He’s an expert at this, moving just enough to tease them both, to draw this out.

Benny, too, is an expert at this dance. He plants his feet on the bed to give himself the leverage he needs, then fucks up into Sam _hard_ , deep.

Benny’s always had perfect aim, hitting Sam’s prostate just right, filling him perfectly, and it’s no wonder Sam thinks he’s the best in the world at this particular game.

Sam groans, and Benny laughs breathlessly. Sam slows down even further in retaliation, but now Benny has his leverage and he will not be stopped so easily. He does it again, nearly sending Sam toppling down against his chest from the sheer force of his pleasure.

Sam manages to look stern at the vampire. “Behave,” he says, circling his hips ever so slowly. “I’m running this show.”

Benny grins. “Yes, sir,” he says.

Somehow, Sam doesn’t believe him. A belief that is proven correct when, a minute or so later, Benny does it again. And then again.

The third time makes Sam’s balls draw up, makes his cock twitch and then shoot between them, covering Benny with his come. Benny grins triumphantly and then does it again, fucking up into Sam’s tightening, squeezing hole, and he comes too.

Sam carefully gets off of Benny. As much as he doesn’t want to, a few more minutes of this will leave him incredibly sore and unable to go again later, and that’s the last thing he wants. Benny pulls him close, and the two of them end up cuddling in bed.

Sam manages to look stern, even through his orgasm-bliss, fucked-out haze. “You were supposed to let me do the work,” he says.

Benny doesn’t look very repentant. Sam can’t exactly say he minds.


End file.
